1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation method and device for an integrated modem having a plurality of modems. More particularly, the present invention relates to an operation method and device for an integrated modem having a plurality of modems that is capable of performing a process of supplying power to each modem and booting for a rapid conversion between modems, in a process of operating the plurality of modems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a mobile terminal is easy to carry, capable of storing various programs, and has various functions such that it is used in many fields. Mobile communications terminals are widely used due to a characteristic of voice communications during movement, such that the number of users and service subscribers has increased. When such a mobile terminal was at an early stage of development, its size was very large for the stabilization of a battery and other devices. Thus, the weight and size of the mobile terminal was too large to be called a hand-held device. However, recently, due to development of the battery and other devices, the weight and size have become light and small, while the thickness of the mobile terminal has also become thin. That is, a current mobile terminal has characteristics of being light and compact.
The above-described mobile terminal also provides an external interface by which the mobile terminal is able to unite with peripheral devices to provide various services. For example, the mobile terminal may provide a Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface to support a connection of a USB device such that a service limit of the mobile terminal can be supplemented
Recently, an integrated type modem having a plurality of modems, which is a specific USB device to be connected to the mobile terminal, has been developed and commercialized. Accordingly, it is necessary that a proper operation method thereof is developed.